coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
April Spink
This article is an Incomplete Article, it requires editors to improve it. April Spink is a retired burlesque dancer who shares the basement apartment of the The Pink Palace Apartments with her lover Miriam Forcible. Out of the two, she is the smarter one and may possess some knowledge of magic and fairies. Plot Appearance Movie Miss Spink seems to be the kinder and smarter one between her and Miss Forcible. She is the one who determines that Coraline is in danger and is quick to warn her about it. She is also constantly at odds with Miriam, often arguing with her when Miriam tries to say she is wrong about something. Sometime Spink is right, such as with her prediction about Coraline's future, and sometimes she may be incorrect, such as with the magic stone she gave to Coraline, which clearly shows where Coraline can find the lost ghost eyes, but fails to inform her of the danger around the eyes. However, she generally seems to be the more realistic and practical one when compared to Miriam. Spink may also have some possession of magical knowledge or powers, as she can use tea leaves to see the future, and is able to create a stone-like object which Coraline uses to aid in her battle against the Other Mother. In the movie, Coraline first meets Miss Spink in her basement apartment with Miss Forcible. Spink has Coraline drink tea which she uses to predict Coraline's future. As soon as she does, she becomes concerned, stating that Coraline is in danger as the tea leaves show a hand which Spink interprets as a bad sign. However, Miss Forcible is quick to talk her down, leaving Coraline confused. Later, after the Other Mother steals Coraline's parents, Coraline goes to Miss Spink and Forcible for help while Spink is sewing an angel costume for one of her ill dogs. Miss Forcible pulls out a bowl of taffy, which Spink proceeds to crumble into a small stone-like object. Spink states that it is good for searching for bad things, which Forcible counters, saying it is good for searching for lost things, and Coraline leaves while the two continue to argue. At the end of the movie, Coraline passes Spink and Forcible lemonade during their gardening party, where Spink reveals that her ill dog is doing much better. : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (filmography) When Coraline searches for the three ghost children's eyes, other Spink and Forcible are turned into a grotesque green and pink taffy monster with their entangled bodies resembling marshmallow twists and with hair like ribbon candy (Also not officially known as The dogs are turned into bat-like creatures with red bloodshot eyes.) The pair are inside a large paper taffy and hold a ghost child's eye in the form of a pearl ring. When Coraline attempts to remove it from them, they emerge and screech at her to "Thief" and "Give it back". Coraline defeats them by making the bats swoop down in anger for her, ducking so they miss and hit the whining twosome instead. They promptly turn into a grotesque statues with hideous faces. The Taffy Monsters are based off the taffy that Miss Forcible gives Coraline. Books : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (books) : : Ms Spink is nearly exactly the same in the book as in the movie. She is the same sweet wise old lady as usual, therefore leaving no major key details to discuss. : : Yet there are some minor details I'd like to point out. She makes less smart remarks to Ms Forcible, mainly because Miriam is more senseful in the books (see Ms Forcible in the Coral in wiki under the book section) This takes a lot out of her character, leaving her as a harmless old lady. Therefore, April is not the wise crack we all know. '' : : Other Ms Spink and Forcible were circus entertainers at a "never ending show" watched by an audience full of Scottie dogs. Rather than being tossed in the air and practically flying across the room, Coralline was called up on stage and a balloon is put on her head. A blindfolded Miriam threw a knife at Coralline and popped the balloon. Quite underwhelming, I know. This is probably why the filmmakers decided to cut out this part and replace it with a more exciting act instead. : : Overall, the majority of aspects of Ms Spink have been left untouched when being used in the movie. Yet the part of her that judged Miriam for her stupidity was added in for extra humor. : : B*WitchWhoLikesToStitch (talk) 17:25, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Video Game : ''An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (video game) This section requires expanding with knowledge derived from the video game. Other Spink In the other world, Spink's counterpart is initially identical to the real world but with button eyes. But, later during a performance, she strips away her old skin and turn into her younger selves, seen previously on posters in their basement apartment. When the other world wasn't at it's peak, other Spink was a green and pink taffy monster with their entangled bodies resembling marshmallow twists and with hair like ribbon candy, ironic due to her fondness of the candy known as "Old Taffy." Trivia * Miss Spink crafts a stone with a hole in it out of taffy for Coraline. This stone may be an adder stone, which is believed to be used to see faeries. * She is able to palm read and she used special tea leaves to see that Coraline was both in danger and that a severed hand would come into play. * Wikipedia: has confirmed in his tumblr that she and Miss Forcible are lovers. * In one line, she refers to Brighton in the Kingdom. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Incomplete Article